The Adventure of a Lifetime
by Kyle-Kenny-McCormick
Summary: It was like any normal day.. But when the bus takes them to far, there forced to stay. Stan and Kyle realize something they never knew about eachother.
1. Chapter 1 We need money!

**"****Oh god dude not again!" Stan yelled as he jumped out of bed. He looked over at his alarm clock. 8:30, school started 15 minutes ago. Stan threw on some clothes and fixed his hair, put his hat on and put his backpack over his shoulder.**

**Stan's mom walked in to his room. "Why aren't you up Stanley? You're late for school!"**

"**Sorry mom, my alarm clock didn't go off." He answered.**

**Shelly walked by his door. "Serves you right turd!" She laughed at him.**

"**Why isn't she in school?" questioned Stan.**

"**She has the flu, were taking her to the doctor later on. We don't want to risk anyone else at school to get sick." Sharon was walking with Stan down the stairs and opened the front door to let him out.**

"**Aren't you gonna drive me?"**

"**You can walk! I'm not driving you!" **

"**But mom I'm gonna be even more la--"**

"**Stanley Randal Marsh if you're not outside on the count of three you're going to be grounded for 2 weeks!"**

"**Give me a break"**

"**How about 4?"**

"**God Damn it" he mumbled to himself as he was pushed out the door. Sharon slammed it behind him and he started down the street. He got to school in 10 minutes. He was ready to walk in until he heard weird noises from the bushes next to him. "Just hearing things…" Stan said quietly as he put is hand on the door of South Park Elementary, ready to open it.**

"**No you're not!" The voice sounded familiar to him. **

"**What the hell.." He went towards the bush and looked behind it where Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle were crouched down. "What are you guys doing in there?" Cartman pulled him down.**

"**Shhhh!" he screeched, "Before someone sees you!"**

"**Why the fuck are you in here?" He crossed his arms impatiently.**

"**Were ditching!" said Kyle.**

"**School?" He stupidly asked.**

"**No shit retard." Said Cartman**

"**Why what for?"**

"**We got something awesome planned for today." Cartman said.**

"**What?"**

"**Were gonna go hang out by the airport and you know mess up people's luggage and stuff."**

"**Cartman! That's gay, I'd rather be in school!" Stan yelled.**

"**What the hell dude you said it was gonna be fun!" Kenny hit Cartman's arm.**

"**We can skip school but we got to think of something fun to do, something we've never done before!" Stan said.**

"**Yeah, like what?" Asked Kyle.**

"**I don't know come on lets go!" They all ran across the street and walked quickly down the sidewalk as far away from the school as possible.**

**When they were a few blocks away, they got to a nearby playground and sat under a slide.**

"**So what are we gonna do that's so much better than my idea?" Cartman asked with an annoyed tone and leaned against a bar holding up the slide.**

"**Wait first, who's parents aren't home?" Asked Stan.**

"**Mine are..." said Kenny.**

"**Mine too" said Kyle.**

"**What about your mom Cartman? Is she home?" **

"**All day." **

"**Damn it!" He replied.**

"**Why'd you want to know anyway?" asked Kyle. For a second Stan didn't answer. He was wondering himself why he'd asked that question.**

"**We need money." He finally stated.**

"**Money?" they all asked simultaneously.**

**Stan rolled his eyes. "Yeah you know money, that green paper stuff." He sarcastically said to them all.**

**Cartman raised an eyebrow. "What do we need it for?" **

"**For the adventure!"**


	2. Chapter 2 Sneaking through the house

**They were standing in front of Kyle's house.**

"**She's gonna kill me dude." Kyle looked to his best friend on the right of him.**

"**Come on were only in 4****th**** grade, she can't do anything that bad to you."**

"**Dude you must not know my mom at all then. If she catches me not at school sneaking into the house, I'm dead." He stated.**

"**Ok listen, I'll take any blame. Don't worry just get in, get your money, get out. Simple." **

"**The why don't you do it?" **

" **I don't know where you keep the money though."**

"**Whatever. If I'm not out in 5 minutes, I'm caught."**

"**Sure dude, I'll be waiting." Stan kneeled down behind Kyle's mom's garden.**

**Kyle looked over the fence and saw that his mom was still in the back, reading a magazine on a lounge chair. He quickly opened the front door of his house and walked in. He shut it quietly behind him and began taking quiet steps until he reached the living room. He peered around the corner and then...crap! His dad was sitting on the couch watching TV. He had to think of a plan to get him to move because the stairs were on the other side of the room. Suddenly, his dad got up and went into the kitchen. Kyle had at least 30 seconds to think fast and run across the living room. When he got across, he jogged up the stairs and got to his room. The door creaked open and he went under his bed. He got out a little brown box. He opened it and there was 1 fifty dollar bill, 5 twenties, 7 tens, 10 fives, and lots of ones. He took a stack of ones, 6 fives, 4 tens, 3 twenties, and the fifty. Kyle just grabbed what he could quickly.**

"**Shit!" He whispered as he noticed that Stan was still down there looking unsure and like he was about to leave. Kyle rushed down the stairs and got out the house without anyone finding him. "Were you about to leave?" Stan shrugged his shoulders.**

"**You said five minutes, I assumed you were caught."**

"**Was I that long?"**

"**Dude it was a while.."**

**Cartman and Kenny were waiting back the park.**

"**What took you assholes so long?" Cartman stood up and Kenny followed.**

**Kenny nodded. "We've been waiting here forever."**

"**I had to get some money for us."**

"**How much do you have?" Cartman asked as his eyes searched to see where Kyle had it.**

"**It's in my pocket, I have a lot." **

"**Uh-huh. Just like you Jews to have so much money." Cartman laughed at his own joke.**

"**Shut the hell up fat ass!"**

"**AY! It's not my fault you're such a stereotype." He answered back trying to sound clever.**

"**God I'm not fighting with you its pointless."**

"**So you're giving up?"**

"**Whatever sure."**

"**Stan are you gonna tell us what we need it for?" he looked at Stan.**

"**I don't know." Stan admitted.**

"**So why do we need it?" asked Cartman.**

"**Well nothing fun is free. We still have 5 hours left before school is over. So guys what do YOU want to do, cause I'm totally out of ideas." Stan looked down and put his hands in his pockets.**

"**How about we get on a bus, and let it take us somewhere." Kenny looked up and everyone stared at him.**

"**Kenny, your such a dumb ass. We'd have no idea where were going dude." Cartman looked at Stan and Kyle. "God damn poor people just want to spend all there money at once. That why they have none." Cartman shook his head.**

"**Fuck you." Kenny stuck up the middle finger at him.**

"**That's not such a bad idea." Kyle whispered.**

"**What was that Jew?" Cartman asked rudely.**

"**I said that's not a bad idea. We could just get some bus tickets and go somewhere, anywhere, and hang out in another town or something." Kyle said proudly.**

"**Kyle, shut up, no one listens to Jews."**

"**Cartman I'll kick your ass!" Stan pushed Cartman down.**

"**Ay, standing up for your little boyfriend are we here?" Cartman got back up and Stan punched him in the stomach.**

"**Stop making fun of Kyle for being Jewish! Your no better than him you fat fuck!" Stan yelled.**

"**Oh Jesus Christ Stan, damn whatever." Cartman took a few steps back.**

"**Dude what was that for?" asked Kyle.**

"**Kyle you're my best friend I'm just trying to stand up for you." He looked at Kyle and smiled.**

**They hugged. "Thanks dude."**

"**Fags," Cartman laughed and Stan punched him in the stomach again and he fell back down.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Cartman Family

It wasn't long before the four boys were headed down to the bus station. They waited for the bus for only ten minutes, since their were so many of them from people coming to and from South Park. They got on and sat in the very back. Kenny sat on the very left, Cartman on his right, Stan on his right and Kyle on Stan's right. The boys didn't expect a long ride. About an hour at the most. They were wrong. They hadn't realized that it would end up being so long. It was only a 45 minutes before they were all asleep, so tired because they hadn't gotten any sleep. The time passed. Finally one of them woke up.

"God damn what time is it?" Cartman lazily asked rubbing his eyes. He noticed his friends sleeping beside him. "Wake up Keeny!" he demanded pushing into Kenny;s arm with hard force. The impact immediately woke him up.

"H-hey, where are we?" Kenny asked looking around out both windows.

"I have no fucking clue. Wake up Jew and Stan." He said again gesturing his hand towards them. Cartman got out of his seat and walked towards the window staring out. "We're seriouslah not in South Park anymore." Cartman said with a rather puzzled look on his face.

"Well where the hell are we?" asked Kyle with sudden realization that he'd been sleeping for some time.

"Lemme' ask.." said Cartman as he stood up and walked down the aisle at the next traffic light. "Hey, yo, bus driver." He called, "Where are we and how long has it been since this bus was in South Park?"

The bus driver looked at his watch in response to the fat boy's question. "South Park? I'd say a little over three hours. We're in Arkansas." He answered.

"Oh god dammit." Cartman yelled as hes stomped his foot and crossed his arms. "Well is there any possible way you could turn the bus around?" Cartman asked with little hope in his voice.

"Sorry little boy, no can do. People've got places to go and I can't just turn around." He answered rolling his eyes as the bus continued to drive. Cartman grabbed onto and empty seat near him.

"Well when's the next bus stop?"

"Its right down the street. Two minutes." With that, Cartman ran back down the aisle to his friends.

"Guy's the next stop is in two minutes and we need to get off to get back home."

"So how long has it been?" Stan asked.

"Yeah and where are we?" Kyle asked getting his wallet and making sure it was deep in his pocket.

"Arkansas. The guy says we've been on the bus for over 3 hours."

"Oh shit I knew this was a bad idea." Kyle sighed.

"Sorry dudes I guess we shoulda asked before just getting on the bus." Kenny apologized feeling bad for giving them the idea in the first place,

"No Kenny it's cool. We'll get home in time before school's over." Kyle reassured him.

"I hope." He answered.

When they got off the bus two minutes later, they went to the bus station. Cartman was first to step in front of everyone and try and talk to the guy.

"Excuse me sir.." Cartman said in his ever so charming way. "When will the next bus to South Park be arriving?" The man pulled out a schedule reading BUSSES TO COLORADO. The next bus would be arriving in 4 hours. "Can any bus becoming sooner than that?" Cartman asked with a look of disappointment taking over his face.

"No. Now would you get out of line, I've got customers to take care of. I can't have four little kids from some redneck town bothering me."

"Well, well, well." Cartman said. "I can see why there's such a long line of people here waiting to talk to you." The fat little boy pointed behind him where there was no line at all. The man just rolled his eyes and picked up newspaper, covering his face. They walked away.

"What do we do now?" Kenny asked, playing with the strings of his tight orange parka. "We're totally screwed!"

"Well not totally." Cartman answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Kenny, not feeling so bad now.

"My family lives around here." Cartman said. He smiled and sat on the bench near him.

"You mean the family that acts just like you? The ones we went to see around Thanksgiving a couple years ago?" Kyle unpleasantly asked, knowing the answer but feeling the need to ask anyway.

"No the other ones." Cartman had a frown on his face. "No shit dumbass. I've only got one family." He laughed and relaxed his feet up on the bench.

"That was hell Cartman, no way are we going to let you put us through that again!" Screamed Stan.

"It's either that" he said putting one hand out, "Or we wait here for four hours boerd to tears." He said putting out his other hand. It wasn't long before they'd all agreed on going to his family's house. They took about a 20 minute cab ride. When they opened the front door to the house, Cartman's grandmother wasn't surprised at all, knowing all the trouble Cartman's gotten himself into in the past. Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny had explained what happened and that they needed a place to stay. But not to call any of their mothers. She agreed to the act and let them sleep in the basement that night. The four boys talked about what they thought there mothers were thinking when they didn't come home from school. When they watched television upstairs that morning, there was a picture of all four of them, and the new reporter talked about how they'd gone missing.

"Shit" The four boys simultaneously said in response to the news report.


	4. Chapter 4 The News Report

"**Well now what?" asked Kyle. "Everyone in South Park thinks were missing."**

"**Yeah, and if we go back, we'll be grounded for weeks." Stan said.**

"**Grandma?" Cartman said with the tone he'd always used on his mother. "How long can we stay here for?" he questioned her.**

"**Well a week maybe. But don't you think you're mother will come looking for you? She'll be very worried about her little poopsykins." She asked. She'd always fallen for Cartman's nice act. Just like his mother. **

"**But granndddmma!" He pleaded. "I want to stay with youuuu!" Cartman whined. "Don't you love me?" He said lowering his head as if he were about to cry. Stan, Kenny and Kyle just stared in disbelief at the way he acts to get things.**

"**Oh fine Eric." She gave in. "You and your friends can stay here as long as you need."**

"**Yes!" Cartman whispered to his friends as they all formed huge grins on their faces. He walked towards them as they neared the basement door. **

"**But dude your grandmas right. We have to go back some time." Kenny said.**

"**Well Keeny." Cartman answered rudely. "Maybe if you hadn't gotten us into this in the first place we wouldn't be here right now!!" He yelled.**

"**Dude it was just a suggestion, you didn't have to listen to me." **

"**Whatever Keeny, poor piece of crap."**

"**How does that make you feel any better?" he wondered tilting his head a bit to the side.**

"**How does what make me feel better?" Cartman asked.**

"**Making fun of everyone?"**

"**Because it pisses everyone off." Cartman laughed while the others just stood there with straight faces.**

"**No it just makes you seem like a total dick." Kyle answered, keeping the same face.**

"**Please I've seen you guys get really pissed off before. Don't act like it doesn't bother you." Cartman snorted.**

**They just ignored him after that, but giving Cartman the satisfaction that he'd won the argument. They didn't feel like going outside, so someone wouldn't recognize them. They'd also feared that the rude man at the bus station and the bus driver would see the news report and possibly remember them. Or the taxi driver, or someone in South Park who saw them get on the bus. They went downstairs and sat on the floor on their sleeping bags Eric's grandma has set up for them. The turned on the news to see what was going on in South Park.**

**News reporter: And in local news four 9 year old boys have gone missing. The parents say that the last time they were seen was leaving for school by their parents.**

**Sheila Broflovski: My little Kyle left for school yesterday perfectly fine I don't know where he could have gone!**

**Sheila had her husband standing next to her holding onto her arm closely. She was weeping and her mascara was running as the tears poured down her face. Sheila was holding tissues wiping her eyes.**

**Sharon Marsh: I felt so bad about rushing my little Stan out the door yesterday. Now he's gone. I'm sure he'll be back though.**

**Randy Marsh: Please Stanley if your watching this come home. Everyone cares about you. Your mothers worried sick.**

**Randy's arm was wrapped around Sharon's shoulder as she tried to comfort him and she started crying into his shirt. Randy patted her on the back.**

**Randy Marsh: Its going to be ok sweetheart.**

**It went back to the news reporter.**

**News Reporter: If you have any information on the whereabouts of these four boys..**

**He said pointing to an image of them on the screen behind him.**

**News Reporter: Please call this number immediately. **

**A phone number flashed across the bottom of the screen for about 30 seconds and then went to commercial.**

"**AY why wasn't my mom on the news?" Cartman screeched with jealousy.**

"**Sorry fatass I guess she just doesn't care about you anymore."**

**Kyle laughed.**

"**Well Keeny's parents weren't on the news either." He said chuckling a little bit and smiling pointing at the poor boy.**

**Kenny laughed along with him. "Do you think I could really care less?" he asked, still laughing. "My parents are idiotic drunks who wouldn't noticed me missing if I was gone for months."**

"**Shutup Keeny!" Cartman said feeling stupid. He layed back on his sleeping back and decided to not mess with anyone for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5 Kyle's movement

**The four boys lay tired that night in their sleeping bags, although none of them could sleep. They all talked about what they would do the next day. Pretty much one person would suggest going home, Cartman would laugh and say hell no, and they would go on with their conversations. Kenny and Cartman were quietly talking and Stan and Kyle were also. **

"**Cartman shut up your such a bad liar." Kenny said turning onto his side to face Cartman again.**

"**No its true. Bebe really said I looked hot last week."**

"**Keep dreaming dude. She would never go for a stupid fatass like you."**

"**Ay! I'm not fat I'm big boned!" Kenny laughed at Cartman's response. Cartman had never given up on the fat jokes and people thought he was retarded when he used that excuse over and over and over again.**

"**Really? Because last time I remember bone didn't jiggle." Kenny was laughing and Cartman began to get up to run after him. Kenny almost slipped trying to run away but it didn't last long because Cartman never even ran far after him. **

**Meanwhile Kyle and Stan were talking about how much trouble they were gonna be in.**

"**Yea well don't you think this is really bad? Were gonna get in a lot of trouble." Kyle stated while laying on his back, looking straight at the ceiling.**

"**When we go back.." Stan began his question, "Don't you think our parents are gonna wanna know what we did?" he asked. "Do we tell them where we were?" Stan wondered, staring at the ceiling too.**

"**Obviously. I just don't know how were going to get back on our own without someone recognizing us." Kyle said.**

"**Damn it." Mumbled Stan. "I didn't even think about that."**

"**Well," Kyle said turning to the boy on his side. "What if we had one of Cartman's relatives bring us back?" Kyle asked.**

"**Still we'd have to say something to our parents about where we were." Stan sighed looking to his friend.**

"**The truth maybe?" He asked making Stan seem stupid.**

"**And risk being grounded? Not taking the chance dude." Stan laughed, but not a laugh when you think something's funny, but a laugh when you think something's stupid.**

"**Well then what do we say?"**

"**We'll think of something." Stan said. "We **_**almost**_** always do."**

"**I hope so. We've got as much time as we need. Before someone finds out were here." Kyle said, thinking of the possibility which that was. It was very high. Eventually they fell asleep. Kyle who often moved a lot in his sleep, rolled over near Stan without realizing. He didn't even touch Stan for hours that night, until he shifted a bit more in his sleep. This time he swung his arm over and it landed on Stan. Stan was often a heavy sleeper but he felt Kyle's arm, 20 minutes after Kyle moved it there that is. Stan woke up and was in full realization of what happened. But he didn't so anything, and let Kyle keep his arm there. He knew Kyle didn't even know what he did. Stan just lay there. In the same position, on his back, hands behind the back of his head. He closed his eyes again, but this time couldn't fall asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Kiss

After Stan noticed Kyle was there, his eyes stayed wide open, and all of the sudden he couldn't fall asleep. He wanted to wake Kyle up but didn't want to be rude and tell him to move. Anyway, Stan didn't want Kyle to move. He was somewhat enjoying having Kyle lay there. About 30 minutes passed of not being able to fall asleep, so he decided to do something.

"Kyle." He whispered nudging Kyle a little bit. "Kyle." He whispered again.

"Wh-what?" Kyle asked, waking up noticing his arm on Stan. "Oh sorry dude." Kyle said rolling back over, feeling embarrassed for doing that.

"No its cool."

"Yea I've always been a little restless in my sleep." He sighed, feeling better that it didn't seem to bother Stan. "Its from my moms side."

"Dude it didn't bother me its fine." Stan said laughing a little bit.

"You've got a great laugh Stan." Kyle felt like an idiot, and turned over, facing his back to Stan. Stan smiled and reached out his arm to push Kyle on his back so he could look at him.

"Don't be embarrassed. You don't think I ever noticed things like that about you?"

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Lets not act like fags, how about it?" Kyle turned back over, laying on his side, facing Stan this time.

"You're the one who said I have a great laugh."

"Well Its true." He thought for a minute. "No homo"

"Aw why not?" Stan cried, sounding fake but he meant it.

"What the hell?"

"I can't help it." Stan pleaded. "I mean look at you."

"Look at me? Look at you." Kyle said, smiling. He knew Stan was only playing around but could tell he sort of meant it in a way so decided to play back.

Stan became a little more serious. "How could you not resist this?" he asked, without laughing this time and Kyle didn't laugh either.

"I don't know how I do." Stan slowly moved a little bit closer to Kyle, sliding himself along with his sleeping bag.

Kyle moved closer to Stan when he noticed Stan's action. Stan leaned over to Kyle and pressed his lips to the other boys. They both closed their eyes. 10 seconds passed and they departed for air. Kyle and Stan were both staring at each other, eyes completely locked.


	7. Chapter 7 Don't Tell

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this! I almost forgot about this story. Well anyway… review!!**

**------**

Stan and Kyle were still staring at each other. It was completely silent in the basement. They hadn't stopped looking in the other ones eyes. They seemed almost hypnotized. Stan was about to say something. Kyle pressed his fingers to the other boy's lips.

"Shh," he whispered, "don't tell Cartman."

"But I was going to say that," he began, but Kyle cut him off.

"Don't speak. People could be listening," he said with his head propped up on his arm.

"I don't care Kyle! I love you," he said, face turning red and not turning away for a second.

Kyle kissed him on the lips.

"I know," he said, grinning.

"Well?" he asked staying the same position. He paused and finally spoke. "Do you?"

"No I don't." Kyle said rolling his eyes.

"Huh?" Stan asked, confused look in his eyes, head tilted, but not moving.

"Stan, I was only joking."

"So you do?"

"Do you even have to ask? You know the answer!"

Stan pulled Kyle close to him.

"I know the answer, I just want to hear you say it," he stated in a low voice, pulling Kyle's body even closer to him. Kyle's back was against Stan's chest and Stan's arm was rapped around Kyle's body, running his hand over Kyle's soft, flawless skin.

"I love you Stan." Kyle stated, turning his head and looking up at the dark haired boy.

"That's better," Stan replied. "I love the sound of your voice."

Kyle pulled himself from Stan's arms faced him.

"I have to go to sleep."

"No you don't."

"Yes, if we both look tired when we wake up, Fatass will think it's suspicious. Don't you think?" Kyle questioned.

"Do you think I care what Cartman thinks?"

"You shouldn't care, just, be worried about it."

"But Kyle," Stan whined. "Don't you want to talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about." He began. "I love you, you love me," Kyle had been trying to sound as not nervous as possible. But every time he spoke, his voice was shaky.

"There's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know. But I just want to talk to you."

"So do I, but we need to go to sleep. There's a lot going on right now. We need to get sleep. Hell knows what's going to happen tomorrow."

"So what do I do about Wendy?"

Kyle thought for a moment, and opened his mouth.

"Do what you feel is right."

"I don't know what's right."

"Hey, if you love her, you love her, if you don't, you don't. Simple."

"I don't," he ran a finger through his own hair. "I love you." He said once again.

"Good answer."

With that the boys fell asleep. What they didn't know, was that someone was listening. Someone was peering out of a hole in there blanket, watching everything they did, hearing everything they said. That someone was Eric Cartman.


	8. Chapter 8 Denying The Truth

**It wouldn't let me update my stories! Damn it, I have no idea where the hell I'm going with this story..**

**-----**

They woke up that morning with memories of the night before, but both Stan and Kyle did not speak of it. They went upstairs to get breakfast that Cartman's grandmother had prepared for them. She had every morning for the past few days they were staying there. This morning, they had waffles with blueberries on the side.

"Grandma!" Cartman screamed after she had left the room.

"What is it Eric?" she asked very calmly coming back into the room.

He pointed to his plate. "Where the fuck is the goddamn whip cream?"

Cartman's grandmother hesitated to answer as she went and looked in the fridge. But the look on her face made it obvious that she didn't have any.

"We have none sweetie." She said after closing the fridge and taking a few steps back.

"Well then get your lazy ass out to the store and buy some."

Cartman would pretty much get his family to do anything he wished. His grandmother immediately headed towards the door, got in the car, and drove off to the grocery store.

"Cartman, you have such a fucking nice family, you should seriously just give them a break every once and a while and not boss them around so much." Kyle said taking a deep breath and staring at the larger boy.

"Why should I?" Cartman asked shoving a large piece of a waffle into his mouth. Kyle didn't respond, knowing Cartman would just get completely nothing out of what he said. "Kenny you must be pretty used to waffles, probably not the syrup though, I bet your family can't afford that."

"Fuck you!" Kenny yelled at him staring down at his now empty plate with syrup on it.

Cartman's grandmother came back into the house.

"Here you go Eric." She said placing the whip creams bottle next to him.

"It took you too long grandma, now I need more waffles." She popped two more waffles in the toaster. After a minute, they were done. She put them on his plate. He took the syrup out of Kenny's hand, which Kenny was drawing faces with on his plate. Cartman began pouring syrup all over his waffles. Then he piled up a few inches of whip cream on top of that. He began digging in, taking bites out of it without biting it or anything.

"Fatass." Kyle murmured under his breath. Cartman had been chewing too loudly to hear him anyways.

After that, they went back into the basement, in hiding as Stan had called it. Cartman yelled at anyone who would call it hiding because he said that he didn't want to feel like a Jew. They boys spent most of the day in the basement watching TV, coming up with games to play to pass the time. Cartman figured it would be a good time to bring up what he saw last night. It was a quiet moment. The four just sat in a circle, without a word, breathing softly and staring at nothing but each other and other random objects around the room.

"Jew?" he asked focusing his attention to Kyle. He turned to Stan. "Jew's lover boy?" he paused. Everyone glared at him. "Is there anything you to lovers want to tell us?" They were both silent. Neither knew who should speak first.

"About what Cartman?" Kyle asked, the first one to talk after a minute of silence.

"About your little make out session last night." Kenny started laughing at Cartman's words.

"Wow Cartman you're low." He said, catching his breath. "Make out session, really Cartman? They're best friends, who would honestly believe that?"

At first Stan and Kyle thought that Kenny was laughing at them. They were relieved he was laughing at Cartman.

"Really Cartman, you've got a sick mind to believe that we would do that." Stan said, with a smirk on his face.

"But I fucking saw you two!" Kenny laughed even more.

"You must have been dreaming fatass. I just don't think it's very healthy to be dreaming about two straight guys making out." Kenny continued laughing at the end of his sentence.

Kenny finally calmed himself down. They watched as he laughed his ass off for a few minutes.

"Screw you guys!" Cartman said sticking up the middle finger. They heard the basement door open up.

His grandmother called from the top of the stairs, "Boys there's someone here to see you."


	9. Chapter 9 I've got an idea

**I updated pretty quickly on this one surprisingly. x)**

**----------**

"Who's here?" Asked Cartman, a little bit concerned about his grandmother's words.

"There's a Police Officer." She replied walking down the stairs. "Two of them actually. They want to speak with you. Someone saw you coming here, and apparently people have been looking for you.

"Who the fuck told on us?!" Whined the fat boy, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I'm not sure sweetie." She said with her usual voice towards Cartman. The sweet caring voice. Why the hell did she even put up with him? She was really spoiling him. There minds thought about who could have told. All the people they saw on there way there. There was the bus driver, all of the people on the bus, the people at the bus station, or maybe even someone from school.

"But Grandmaaaaa!" Everyone rolled there eyes. They weren't prepared to hear another on of Cartman's whining fests. "I don't wanna go! I like it here!" He crossed his arms and unwillingly plopped himself down on the stairs.

"Oh Eric, I'll see what's going on. Stay down here boys." She walked back upstairs to confront the police and learn the story.

The four boys went and his under the stairs on the basement, waiting for the grandmother to come back. Meanwhile, she was upstairs talking to the two police men.

"Excuse me but could you please tell me what's going on again."

"M'am please just let us take a look around your house." She sighed and nodded, letting the two of them enter inside.

The officers searched the whole house; the last place they went was the basement. One police officer would check there. He began going down the stairs, slowly, turning on the light that barely filled the room. When he got to the bottom, he let his eyes shift in all directions, except for under the stairs. But eventually, found them, all huddled together, quiet and still.

"Okay boys, you've gone long enough on your little hiding spree, time to get back home. Mike, there down here!" The other one came running down, taking Eric and Kenny with him, and the first one took Stan and Kyle.

Grandma had a surprised look on her face as if she didn't know they'd been hiding. The men loaded the four into the backseat, strapping them all behind one big seatbelt. They drove over icy roads and through heavy snow, definitely not the type of weather to be driving in. They were driven to the Local Police Station, expecting to be greeted by there worried and angry parents. But luckily for them, they weren't.

"You four boys are going to have to stay here for the night until the snow stops tomorrow. There's no way we can drive you all the way to Colorado in this kind of weather. Now we're going to call each of your parents and let them know you're okay." He said, leading them out of the car and into the station.

"Where do we sleep?" Asked Kyle, nervously.

"We've got some beds set up in one of the cells for you. And don't worry; we have no prisoners here at the moment, so none of you will be in any danger." They were all leaded into the cell. It was only about half through the day, so what would they do for all that time?

The officer shut the bars behind them, leaving them alone, in a small cell to share for the next 24 hours or so. It was gonna suck for them.

"What are we gonna do for all this time?" Stan questioned the four, sitting down on one of the two beds. Cartman was one of the first to speak up.

"I don't know, you and Kyle are probably gonna make out on that bed all night long." Kenny began laughing and Cartman.

"Dude! They're best friends! Hahaha, you're just jealous you don't have a best friend."

"Okay Kenny, seriously, shut you god damn poor mouth!" Kenny still kept laughing though.

"I'm sorry dude but it's kinda funny!"

"No it's not Kenny." Cartman took a deep breath, staring down at the mattress he was sitting on.

The thing with Cartman that everyone couldn't understand, was that he would make fun of everyone, but when someone made fun of him, he couldn't handle it. That's what always confused everyone about him.

Kenny finally caught his breath and stopped laughing. Stan and Kyle sat there, staring at eachoter, sitting closer than they realized on the bed.

A few hours passed with small talk and silence. Kenny had a 'thinking face' on for about 15 minutes Kyle was the first to notice.

"What are you thinking about Ken?" Kenny snapped out of his daze.

"I've got an idea of how to get outta here." Everyone looked up at him.

"How?" Cartman asked feeling a bit more cheerful and having little hope in his voice.

"Well since I die all the time, I was thinking that if someone killed me, I'd end up somewhere around this station, maybe not exactly in this cell, but outside of it, so then I can get the keys, and we can get out of here!" Kenny exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and glancing around at all for of them.

"Wow, that's not a bad idea Kenny, but how do well kill you?" Stan asked the orange hooded boy.

"I could laugh myself to death." Kenny grinned.

"Well what's so funny that's gonna make you actually laugh that much? It only happened once." Kyle said.

"Yeah when we watched that video of Cartman being a 'little piggy'. That was hilarious." Kenny said.

They focused there attention at Cartman. "Oh no, I'm not going to." Cartman shook his head and had a mad expression on his face.

"Do you wanna get out of here or not fatass?" Screamed Kyle.

"I do wanna get out!" He began, "I just don't want to do that, it's stupid."

"It's the only way."

Before they knew it, Cartman was down on his knees, pushing his nose up with his finger.

He was reluctantly singing the song that everyone laughed at, literally falling over with laughter.

"I'm a little piggy, here's my snout, oink, oink, oink, oink, oink, oink." He repeated it about 10 times, dancing a little bit with it, as Kenny finally fell off the bed, and died of laughter. "Glad that's over with. Now we just have to wait for a few hours for him to come back." It was now about 8:00. Cartman was a little bit tired, and Stan and Kyle were talking about video games and school.

Cartman interrupted them. "Why were you to lying to Kenny?" At first they didn't know what he was talking about.

"About what?" Kyle asked.

"About you guys kissing, I mean I saw you too, he's gonna find out sooner or later."

"We never kissed fatass, you can stop with that," Stan yelled, with his eyebrows arched his eyes squinted a bit.

"So now you're gonna deny it to me to? I saw you guys kiss that night, I was awake the whole time watching you to fags." Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Okay maybe we did, but why do you need to tell Kenny so badly?" Kyle admitted.

"Because it's something I can hold over you two for a long time, why not?"

They sat back against the walls the beds were against. This was going to feel like a long ass night waiting for Kenny to come back.

**--------**

**So how does everyone think this turned out? So far, I kinda liked this chapter. I think mainly because it was longer than all my others. Well review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Escaping

They did wait hours for Kenny to come back. Cartman fell asleep, giving Stan and Kyle some time alone.

"We shouldn't have let Cartman know that easily."

"But he saw us!" Kyle yelled. "What else were we supposed to do?"

Stan rolled his eyes and laid his head on Kyle's lap.

"I don't know. We could have done something. At least Kenny didn't find out about it."

"Aren't we gonna tell him eventually though? He's one of our best friends." Kyle said, putting his hand on Stan's head and running it through his hair.

"We will soon. Just not yet, not right now."

Stan stared up and Kyle. His brown eyes sparkled when he looked into them. Kyle leaned down and kissed Stan on the lips.

"Your really cute Stan, you know that?"

"Thanks Kyle, so are you." Stan slightly smiled, and sat back up, putting his head on Kyle shoulder. "When do you think Kenny's gonna be back?"

"Soon, I hope."

What they hadn't realized was that Kenny had been standing outside the cell, on the other side of the corner, listening to everything, and hearing them kiss.

"Well, well, well," Kenny began, walking around the corner with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "Fatass wasn't lying."

Stan and Kyle quickly parted from each other when they noticed Kenny had been listening.

"K-Kenny we we're just--."

"I heard everything, but what does it matter to me if you to are gay? It's not like we're gonna stop being friends or anything. But we're not worrying about that now, we have to get out." They were surprised that Kenny had little interest in that. He was right though, they had to get out, and this was no time for talking. Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, unlocking the cell door.

"Wake up fatass." Kyle said, hitting Cartman over the head with his hand. Cartman sat straight up and rubbed his eyes lazily.

"God dammit you don't have to be so goddamn annoying about it Kyle," stated Cartman.

Easily, Stan, Kenny and Kyle left the cell and got outside to find a blizzard and barely enough free air space to see 5 feet in front of them.

"Where the hell do we go?" Cartman asked, hugging his own body tightly under his red jacket.

"I'm not so sure, all I know is that we aren't going back there." Stan stared at his freezing friends and he lightly spoke.

"When are we gonna go back home? I'm really kind of sick of playing Jew and trying to be in hiding." Eric stated that simply and watched as Kyle's face began to heat up. Cartman really didn't wanna hide anymore. He did want to stop, but for some reason, he also felt like going back would cause him to lose his pride.

"I swear to fucking god Cartman, if you say one more thing about Jews, I will kill you!" Kyle couldn't really see where he was exactly because of the snow, but could see his figure as he stood behind his other two friends.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "God dammit…" He muttered to himself.

Stan took Kyle in his arms, trying to give him some warmth.

"Ha! See Kenny! Look at them, I told you!" Cartman said as he pointed at the two hugging boys.

"I already knew about them you fat fuck, just leave them alone." Cartman gave a defeated look and arched his eyebrows.

"When did you find out?" The brunette boy asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," Kenny shrugged.

Cartman looked back towards the hugging couple.

"You guys aren't gonna start making out are you?

"You'd like to see that, wouldn't you?" Stan replied.

Cartman lightly shook his head, "I really don't wanna watch two homos make out right in front of me, thank you very much."

Stan turned from Cartman and locked lips with Kyle, letting their tongues touch for the first time. Cartman began making gagging noises at the two while they made out, to disgust the fatass.

"I said I didn't want you two to do that; get that through your thick skulls! Seriously, next time, just get a room." He yelled.

Kyle broke the kiss, "You're only jealous that you'll never be able to do this with anyone!" he hissed.

"I hate you all."

"Where are we going?" Stan asked as he walked hand in hand with Kyle down the sidewalk with Eric and Kenny.

"I don't know, we have to go somewhere." Should we go back to Cartman's grandma's house?" Kyle suggested.

"I don't wanna put my poor grandmother through that," replied Cartman.

"Maybe we should just turn ourselves in. There really is no point to this endless game of hide and seek." Kyle said in a defeated voice.

Although Cartman before did want to turn himself in, he was not risking losing his pride. "Whoa!" Cartman said standing in front of Kyle, "We did not come this far just to turn ourselves in. I'm not giving up that easily. That's like losing, and I, Eric Cartman, do not lose."

"Weight." Kenny added. A burst of laughter spread throughout Stan, Kyle and Kenny.

"Oh haha, very funny Poorboy, at least I can actually afford food." Cartman said. Kenny picked up a snowball and through it at Cartman's face.

"Ugh, I hate you _most _of all Kenny."

"Cartman, didn't you want to go back like, 5 minutes ago?" Asked Kyle.

"Well," he paused, "I did, but why would I give up? Seriously, that's not cool, not after all we've been through."

"I guess you have a point, but--."

Cartman cut him off. "Shh!" He screeched, "What's that noise?" They were all quiet to listen to whatever Cartman had been talking about. No one heard anything and grew leery of the suspected sounds he heard.

"I don't hear anything." Stan says, brushing some stray pieces of hair from his face. "Do you Kyle?"

"Not a thing."

"Listen closer!" Cartman replied in a shouting tone, but trying to keep his voice low and unnoticeable.

They stopped again to listen.

Off in the distance, the sound of sirens came roaring closer. In a dash, they ran towards the snowy grass, and his behind a small convince store that was close by, and closed because the snow had blocked off the entrance. Kenny peered out and watched as a police car slowly passed right by them.

"It's okay, he's going away," Kenny says, taking a few more steps out into the open space.

Unfortunately for him, the police officer noticed from his mirror, Kenny standing there in full view.

Kenny's eyes widened as he ran back to try and hide behind the building. It was too late. The officer has all ready turned around and was heading back to get him.

"Kenny run!" Yelled his friend, Kyle.

Then out of nowhere, a deer jumped out from the crowded forest and right onto the hood of the car. Instantly, the windshield was smashed, and the driver inside, was no doubt killed. The deer escaped with a few minor scrapes and barely any blood.

Cartman stood and watched with his jaw dropped. Finally, he broke out in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He yelled, clutching his stomach and literally falling over with laughter. "How funny is that?!" he asked between laughs.

"It wasn't funny, fatass! That poor guy just got killed because of us." It's not like it was the first time they'd watched a death, or it was there fault. That had happened plenty of times before.

"Oh god, that was fucking hilarious!" Each of them took there turn to hit the large boy over the head. He carefully rubbed at the spot he'd been hit.

"Screw you guys I'm going--." He stopped for a few seconds to choose his words. "That way," he finished, walking off to the opposite direction.

"Don't go back _towards _the police station!" Kyle screamed.

Realizing his mistake, he turned around and began the other way down the sidewalk. "I wasn't going that way you stupid Jew, get your eyes checked."

What he said, of course made no sense, but being Eric Cartman, he was always hard to understand. Everyone just crossed there arms and rolled there eyes and the pathetic boy.

"Where the hell we go?!" Kenny questioned.

"For the _last _time, no one knows where to go! We should have just stayed in the damn cell!" Stan stated, fed up with everything and every stupid mistake they made.

"No! I know what I'm doing, and were not going back _or _staying here. Follow me, I know where to go." Cartman led them all in a different direction into the woods.

**Well did you like the chapter? It was personally my favorite so far! :D I think this one was the longest one yet! Don't you just love the fact that all of my chapters are longer? XD Oh and the reason I added the deer in it, and had him kill the guy was because of something that happened to me in 5****th**** grade. Story time! Well in 5****th**** grade a deer jumped through my classroom window, it was scary :0 but still something I'll remember. It was on the news and stuff, if you've ever heard of it, be sure to tell me, that'd be cool :) **


	11. Chapter 11 No Leads

Kyle, Stan and Kenny all followed Cartman for what seemed like hours, but had probably only been 30 minutes. About 15 of those minutes had been all of them walking through the woods, looking for wherever Cartman led them to.

"We've been walking forever fatass, where are you taking us?" Kenny asks abruptly, causing them all to shot him a glance of agreedom, except for Cartman who kept on walking, not taking his eyes off of the path.

"We're almost here," He replies with wandering eyes, staring at the scenery of plants and trees in front of them.

"Where's here?" Kyle asks, his low temper overwhelming him.

"You'll see when we get there, you stupid Jew," everyone rolled there eyes. Why did he always have to add such a remark at the end of his sentences?

Coming up in the view, was a tree house, not very small, or very big, but a size that the four boys could all stay in.

"Is this where you're taking us?" Kenny questions Cartman. Cartman turned towards him and nodded. They finally approached the sturdy wooden house. "It beats my house."

"My cousin and I made this a few years ago. He's 18 now, but he helped me with all of the building and stuff. It's better than it seems on the outside, it's really pretty cool. Come on, let's go." They continued to follow him, up the ladder into the tree house.

And he was totally right.

Inside, it was painted red, blue, green, and orange. Even the ceiling had some designs on it. There was enough room on the inside for the four of them to have there own little space, and even blankets inside. There was one window on the right side of it, but had a wooden board that went down and covered it. This wasn't event the best of it.

What they didn't know, was that Cartman had been there over the summer, again with his cousin, where they had built more onto the tree house. On of the blankets on the floor, was a little door, about 1 foot under the tree house, and they had stored a bunch of random things, like flashlights with extra batteries, a first aid kit, water bottles and even things like cereal boxes.

Cartman and his cousin went camping there a few times themselves. "I should have thought of bringing you guys here right when he got to this hippie town," he explains.

"We're not gonna last in here," begins Kyle, "Once they realize we're gone, and that the other guy is killed, they'll be looking for us, no doubt. They'll look everywhere, and people find dead kids in the woods all the time, do you really think that they won't look here?" Everyone stared at Kyle, because he was correct.

They didn't really have much of a chance hiding in the woods from the police. But if the cops were anything like they were in South Park, they wouldn't be found for months. Because of course, you could get anything past the South Park Police patrol, especially with Officer Barbrady as the Main Police Officer.

They were all silent for a while, but this was where they would stay, just for a short amount of time. However long they wanted. They just didn't even know the point, of why they had to hide from everyone in South Park, and why they couldn't just go back home. So Stan started that conversation.

Kyle and Stan were sitting in one corner of the cube shaped room, while Kenny sat in his own, and Cartman in his. He'd given them all pillows too, ones that his cousin and him left there. "Kyle, when are we gonna go home?"

Kyle shrugged and nuzzled into Stan's shoulder. Stan lays his head a top Kyle's pulling the blanket a bit farther onto his body, "I hope soon, because being with Cartman for this long is not how I wanted to end up spending my time."

"Me either, you know, maybe we could just leave and turn ourselves in," Stan suggests, "We could take Kenny along with us too, and leave this fatass here by himself, and he'll get what's coming to him for skipping school, and getting all of us into this mess," Stan deeply sighs adjusts his arm around Kyle. Luckily for them, Cartman was asleep, so he couldn't hear a thing.

Kyle agrees, "We can do it tomorrow, so he's not suspicious tonight, and comes looking for us, because it may take a while for us to find our way out of this town."

Stan nods, "Okay, tomorrow, but let's go to sleep now, I'm really tired." It doesn't take long for them both to fall into a deep sleep. The next morning, Stan and Kyle are the first ones awake, and it stays that way for a few hours. They talk amongst themselves, but choose not to bring up the plan of escape, in case a certain Eric Cartman was listening again.

"When are we gonna tell Kenny?" Stan quietly whispers, deciding to bring it up one last time, where they can actually talk about it without too much of a worry. It would have been worse and more of a chance of him finding out if they knew he was awake. So if he suspected they were asleep, it was a bit safer for him.

"We'll tell him soon, maybe when Cartman's not in here, doing hell knows what out in the forest," Kyle replies nonchalantly with wandering eyes, "But soon enough," he adds.

Stan shrugs before replying, "I guess so. We can wait."

They talking lightly among themselves for a while longer before the other two boys wake from there deep slumber. As the day dragged on, Cartman when out to use the bathroom, which technically was just a tree outside, and Stan and Kyle quickly explained the plan to Kenny.

"Dude, we're escaping this rat hole of a town without Cartman tonight. We've got a little plan figured out and we don't plan on living our lives hidden in the forest with this fatass. You in?" Kyle quickly asks Kenny, checking the window to make sure Cartman wasn't near. Lucky enough for them, he was somewhere off behind a tree, where Kyle could slightly make out his figure in front of the setting sun.

Kenny has no hesitation on agreeing. He nods and whispers back, "Yeah," and right at that time, they noticed the large boy making his way back to the tree house. Time had to be around 6 or 7, so they'd probably be falling asleep within a few hours. Perfect time to make there getaway.

Stan and Kyle had observed the sleeping Cartman, to the point that they knew nothing would wake him up in his sweet dreams about Cheesy Poofs. Kenny has been awake too, and was fully aware of what they were going to do.

The red haired boy quietly removed the wood that covered the tree house's exit, placing it against the sturdy wall. Not bothering to put it back, they made their escape. A few minutes of walking through the woods with two sets of flashlights, and they were pretty much lost. They'd seen the outside of the woods, and out to the streets, but it seemed to be getting farther and farther away with each step that they took.

They didn't think they'd reach the outside before Cartman had become known of the fact that they left without him. An hour later, they estimated, they were so close, so close they could see the streetlights from far away and hear the sound of late cars passing by.

That's when everything changed.

Something that no one had enough time to look at, came up from behind them, knocked Kenny and Stan both out cold, and ran off with Kyle. When they woke up an hour later, they had no lead and no evidence to who took him, so they had to search for themselves around the endless woods.


	12. Chapter 12 Another Plan

They searched the woods for hours on end. Kyle couldn't have gotten that far… it was only a few hours that they had been passed out and he had been gone, right? I don't think that made anything better for them at all. Considering that they had only searched a little section of the woods, he could have been anywhere. Stan and Kenny were somewhat delusional and had no awareness about what was really going on.

Luckily though, Kenny had briefly seen Kyle getting take away, and had somewhat knew what had taken place and what direction to look in. They searched around the woods and around, but still couldn't find him.

With the blizzard still taking place, no cars were out, except for one that stayed dormant on the side on the road, and looked like it had not been used in years, basically.

"We've got no where else too look. For all we know, Kyle's dead." Stan stopped Ken dead in his tracks. Those were not the words of encouragement that he needed to be hearing right about now.

"Hey! We don't know that! It's only been a little while," he tries, taking a few deep breaths, as they stopped at the before hand mentioned car. Stan leaned against it and closed his eyes.

Kenny sat on the snowy ground and too stopped. "I guess, but I'm just being sensible here." His hand slightly fell against something sitting under the car. Ken pulled his hand back, adverting his eyes to whatever he had just touched. His blue orbs widened, taking a step back and noticing something oh-so familiar.

Stan didn't notice the blonde at first, but his yell sure as hell reached him.

"Stan! Open the car door. Quick!" Stan took his choice of action words by surprise.

"What? Why?" Asked the confused boy, opening his eyes from the scream.

"Just do it! Help me… I think the door's stuck," Kenny presses, going on himself to try the handle.

"WHY?"

Kenny ignores the other boy's comment and scrapes some of the hardened ice from the door, as an attempt to loosen it a bit. Stan too decides to try, for whatever reason that Kenny might be getting at. After a few sheets of ice came out from the door hinges, the door was accessible.

Kenny wasn't surprised at the sight he'd found in the car.

"Kyle! Dude you're okay!" Kyle leaped up from the seat and stared daggers into his takers eyes.

"You see boys, I've taught you all a valuable lesson. That could have been the real Man Bear Pig." Al gore says, turning to them and speaking in monotone with an expressionless face.

"That's not cool, dude! You don't knock out two kids, and kidnap the other one, just to teach us, a 'valuable lesson.' You're lucky we don't tell someone what you did!" Kenny yells, pulling Kyle from the car.

"You should be grateful to me for helping you."

"WHAT? You didn't help us at all! If anything, you scared the shit out of us!"

Behind them, Cartman approaches, disheveled as usual and his brows furrowed.

"You guys just left me!"

"Hey, you weren't going to the cops anytime soon, and we weren't planning on living in that tree house for the rest of our lives. You're lucky you even found us, fatass," states the Jew, brushing off his shirt and standing up straight.

"Oh whatever,"

With that, Al Gore drives his car off, to avoid any further conversation with the boys.

The four of them stand there, hit by snow and freezing.

"What do we do now?"

"We go to the police."

"Or back to my Grandma's house. Maybe we can think of another plan there."

Stan shrugs and huddles close to Kyle, "No. I'm going to the station, who's with me?" Kyle and Kenny say I, leaving Cartman standing there glaring at them all.

"Just come on. We'll go back to her house. I've got another great idea. This plan is ought to work."

They all shake there heads in disagreement. "You said that last time fatass, and look where we are now!" Cartman merely turns on his heels, beginning to walk off back in the direction to the house.

"She's not far down the road from here. I know this place, come on."

This wasn't really an all for one and one for all situation, so they unwillingly followed him.

"This isn't a good idea, dude," a worried Kyle Broflovski says to his boyfriend. Stan grasps him tighter in his hold and kisses his cheek softly.

"I know. But we're gonna get away from here, I promise," replies the ebon haired boy, an emotionless face.

"What good idea has Cartman ever had in his lifetime? It's not like he's the one that's going to be taking us out of here anytime soon. We need to be the ones to take action and get away from this fatass. I'm sick and tired of everyone going along with what he wants. What are we going to do? We were supposed to skip school that day to go on some crazy adventure of a lifetime! This hasn't been fun at all, to say the least."

"Really? So you enjoyed nothing about being here at all? Nothing?" Kyle looks up towards the taller boy and shakes his head.

"Aside from the fact of you and I."

"That's good to hear. But look, I'm telling you, we can't go on another escape mission. It'll fail like the last one."

"The last one…" Kyle begins, "wasn't completely thought through."

"It's not like we could predict Al Gore, coming up, knocking us out and taking you off into some car to be like some scary ass rapist."

"True," Ky mused.

They noticed themselves approaching the house that they had been at, not a day before, and made there way to the back of the house, following Eric in suit. The larger boy found the spare key to the back door of the house inside a plant's pot.

He invited them into the house, continuing to lead them, back into the basement.

"Alright, so here's the plan."


	13. Chapter 13 Repetitive Dreams

And yet, Cartman had another plan. It was turning into an endless run back and forth. They were never getting home. Not with the huge fatass to stop them.

"That plan is retarded," Stan mentions, rolling his eyes and lying back down on the sleeping bag that never left its spot in the basement.

"We're not staying here and that's final fatass," the redhead chimes.

"Why do you guys have to be such pussies?" The larger brunette whines. "Can't you guys just like stop complaining for two minutes?"

"It's not our fault we're still in this crappy town," Stan claims.

"Right, it's Kenny's fault," he says, pointing to the orange hooded boy who merely flips him off in response. Cartman looks them each dead in the eye for a moment. "Look it's this plan or we go back home-." He put his hand up in front of Kyle's face, "Shut up, Kyle. It's either this plan or nothing. Who's in?"

No one replies, but chooses to ignore him. Stan stands up, taking Kyle along with him and dragging him up the stairs. Kenny shrugs and follows. Cartman is left sitting there mumbling angry to himself alone. Meanwhile, Stan fins a phone upstairs and begins to while his house phone number.

"Mom. No- no mom I'm alright. I need you to come pick me up. Yeah… me Kenny and Kyle. No Cartman's staying with his grandmother for a while. Yeah. Oh, um I'm sort of in Arkansas. We took the bus. Okay. Can't you come now? Please? Okay, okay. Thank you mom. Love you too," he hangs up the phone.

"I told her where we were, and she's coming to pick us up, except for Cartman," he gestures towards the over weigh boy who comes flying up the stairs in disbelief.

"Come on! That was a great plan and you all know it," he rolls his eyes.

"No, it was worse than the last and, and then my idea to bring us to this goddamn forsaken town," Kyle replies angrily. They talk amongst themselves for a few hours before Stan's mom shows up.

"Boys!" She greets, running up and embracing them all in a hug. "Oh are you all alright?" She asks with motherly concern showing straight out on her face.

They all nod in agreement to her question with sheepish smiles upon there faces. She piles everyone up in the car and begins to drive them straight home, aside from Cartman. The car right is silent for the most part, but Stan breaks that silence.

"Mom what day is it?"

"It's Sunday night. You've all got school tomorrow." The groan in unison. "Now, now, don't be upset. You've already missed the whole week of school from running off here for god knows what reason. Now tell me, why did you all run away like that?"

They quickly exchange glances before Kyle speaks up.

"It was for the fun of it. Stan, Kenny, Cartman and I all just wanted a day off from school, but we ended up going farther than we ever even planned. Though some good things did happen," he continues as Stan lightly grabs his hand, "it may have not been worth what we went through."

"You know, I've learned something this week. Things may seem fun at first, but in the long run, I don't think that they're all as great as it seems to be." Stan adds, looking at Kenny to see if he has anything to say.

"That tree house part was kinda fun."

"True," they all mused, turning away and laughing quietly amongst them selves.

"Maybe next time we'll all think of something better to do than that," Kyle puts in.

Stan's mom looks at them through the rear view mirror and nods, "That would be a good idea, you all had us worried sick," she shook her head and focused her attention back to the road.

A loud beeping filled a certain young boy's ears and he groggily sat up in bed. He rubbed at his eyes and looked at his alarm clock and then at his calendar. It was a Saturday morning and 9 o'clock AM.

He turns back onto his pillow and sighed to himself. The same dream over again, and it didn't get any better every time he had it. After a few minutes had passed, he stood up and opened his window, letting in some light. His eyes caught attention to his two sort-of friends Stan and Kyle walking down the street holding hands.

This had to be some sort of sign to him. He'd had the same crazy ass dream about him and his friends traveling to Arkansas for the past two days now. It was always the same thing, and it made no sense to him.

His mother quietly entered his room with a smile not bothering to knock but letting herself in.

"Eric, get ready, we're driving down to see grandma today," she announced.

He flopped back down on his bed and slammed the pillow over his face, "Mom I've seen enough of Grandma, leave me alone," he presses. She gives a confused look before giving in a leaving the room.

Cartman wondered though why his dream seemed so realistic. He took out his phone before he could press a number on the thing, Kenny called. When he answered, Kenny began to complain about how he'd had the same exact dream. The boy dropped his phone after talking and feel back asleep. Whatever the hell was going on in South park, he really didn't need to know.

**So the whole story was Cartman insanely weird and f'd up dream. I bet you didn't see that coming. =D Story's over and I came up with the thing on a whim. I really haven't favorited this as much as my other stories.. THE END. Thanks for sort of actually putting up with me and R&Ring. I would have lost interest in chapter one. Hah.**


End file.
